gokus bizzare adventure
by isaiahklawes
Summary: goku meets jotaro
1. Chapter 1

Goku's bizarre adventure part one

by isaiah klawes and matthew vitel

the day starts like any other in west city... accept for the fact goku is recovering painfully in his bed because of the whole altercation with jiren

"GOKU!"

"AHH! what is it chi chi"

"Don't every fight like that again"

cried chi chi

"But Honey I have To Do Its My Passion!"

Replied goku

"My passion is you not being killed AGAIN"

"But what else am I supposed to do"

"Tend to the fields! Because of you and your antics i can barely support our child I have to work at mcdonalds flipping burgers while a babysitter raises our child"

argued chi chi

"wow,i'm sorry. I guess i can take a Break from fighting."

replied gokku

"NUH UH. This has to stop it's not a choice. you have to stop fighting PERMANENTLY!¨

yelled chi chi

"What! how am I supposed to save the world!?"

questioned goku

"From what i can see you make the world more endangered."

answered chi chi

"But why can't i do both"

asked goku

"Because time proved again and again you cannot"

chi chi answered

"Please just give me a chance!"

Plead goku

"NO. Its family or fighting! So Choose."

Chi Chi said

Goku was stuck it was either his family or his future in fighting

he promptly picked family

goku went to bed that day with a wicked pain. His entire life revolves around fighting and training to become better, heck his species are nick named as warriors and since he has been deprived from fighting he has fallen into a deep depression.

nothing was fun anymore. While vegeta was battling to save countless lives goku was pulling out weeds, baking wheat, and selling it to the local supermarket. Sure, he was happy that he has more time to spend time with his family but nothing could fill the gaping whole in heart. His fighting spirit was gone.

One day chi suggested that he should take the week off, after all he has been doing 10 hours of hard labor in the blazing hot fields every day. of course goku asked if he could train with the boys, but like always, chi chi declined. Instead goku, chi chi, and goten was going to head out to the water park. Before they left they needed sunscreen. Unfortunately they did not have any so chi chi ordered goku to got to bulma's house. She was not there. So he assumed bulma was at capsule corp. headquarters then he headed there.

"Bulma, Vegeta, Hello!"

No one was there and he could not track or contact them with instant transmission and he never uses his phone because he doesn't know how it works.

So he assumed it was ok if he just takes it, I mean its just sunscreen and she can always buy or even make more.

So goku went to the bulma restroom and opened the cabinet to the sunscreen and he took it and left 5 zeni's and a note. After that he went through the hallways and happened to walk by a door that said: W.I.P (Work In Progress) first goku was puzzled. Usually when bulma is making some new invention bulma would notify him. So he opened the door and to his surprise it was a portal to a different universe. The portal was a gateway to who knows what. so goku stepped a little bit closer to observe the portal then boom He got sucked in. He was confused. Everybody looked different from his world. His money would not work anywhere so he approached this man. He seemed to be 6 foot five and wore mostly all black and a hat.

"Hey si-" before he could go on he sensed his chi ( power level) . It was incredible he couldn't have been a human.

"Yes?" the man said. " uhh… Do you know where I can exchange my zeni for the currency you use."

Goku asked, "what's a zeni?" The man asked

"you know, dollars, pesos, zeni. Basic currency." Answered goku

"Wait. Where are you from?" Asked the man

"Japan" Goku answered

"Impossible! Japan does not use that currency and I'm from there." The man answered back.

Then an old man came out and yelled "JOTARO! WHO IS THAT HE LOOKS LIKE A STAND

USER!"

Jotaro responded "no i don't know if he is a stand user"

"what is a stand?" Goku said,

"a stand is a spi-" before jotaro finished a portal appeared

out came out jotaro's stardust crusaders some of the part 1,2,4,5,6,7,8 gang the said

"Jotaro and Goku we need your help to stop the anime villain to not kill all the heros, you two need to go to other animes to stop the villains, here we built portal openers so you can go to different worlds.

Jotaro and goku both grabbed the portal opener and went through the portal, they ended up going to a place called "The hidden leaf village"...


	2. Goku's Bizarre Adventure Two Shippuden

Goku's bizarre adventure part 2 Shippuden by Isaiah Klawes and Matthew Vitel

"Where are we?" Goku said

"Someplace called leaf village according to that sign," responded jotaro

Ring ring ring

Goku's dragon phone 11 pro was ringing

"Oh no, its chi-chi" Cried Goku

Then out of fear Goku threw the phone at speeds faster than up to 420 miles per hour.

(4 times faster than the fastest ball ever thrown in MLB history)

Jotaro covered his mouth in shock

*Maybe this "being" is stronger than I thought* jotaro thought to himself

"Hey, do you want to spar? You look pretty strong!" Goku asked jotaro

"I don't want to hurt anybody" responded jotaro

"C'mon this place is boring!" complained Goku then

-Then in the distance, a big cloud of smoke went up in the air-

"Oh no this must be a tornado," Jotaro said

"Run!" shouted Goku at the townspeople

Yet the townspeople acted like they did not even care

Then Goku sensed an incredible chi and before you know it an orange blur passed by him

The orange blur yelled

"I WILL KILL YOU" to a man

"you can't defeat me, I am inevitable," said the man, then naruto yelled

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU RASENGAN! I WILL DEFEAT YOU OROCHIMARU"

the blur said

"We should help him," said Goku, Jotaro agreed.

Then a portal appeared and out came out to figures tall figures

"oh you're approaching me?" the man said

"Dio? How are you still alive!?" asked jotaro

Suddenly and a taller figure came out

"Oh Look Another Bug For Me To Squash!" said Broly

"Hey is that dude dio is it? Is he a Saiyan his hair is yellow and I sense a powerful chi from him."

"No, He Is A Reckless Person Who Kills People For Sport. I Have Defeated Him Before but he Comes Back For Some Unknown reason"

" Hey, Jotaro. Whos you're friend? He Looks Ridiculous

" My name is Goku and You seem to delight in seeing other people suffer. And you treat life like a disposable commodity! You destroy homes. You take the lives of innocent, peace-loving people. You even take the lives of children. And all of this for your own amusement of personal gain! Well, now, it's your turn!"

_**Will Goku and His New Friend Jotaro Will Be Able To Beat Dio AND Broly? Will The Mysterious Yellow Blur Will Jump Into The Mix? Find Out Next Time On Goku's Bizarre adventure!**_

_**please comment any feedback you think will improve this story!**_


	3. Gokus bizzare adventure 3

Goku's bizarre adventure 3 1/2: Boss fight

By isaiah and matthew

Jotaro squared up to take on broly,

(because goku wanted to fight a new opponent and would not stop whining about it)

Goku squared up to fight dio and before jotaro can hit goku yelled "STOP!!"

everybody looked at him with confusion

"Lets atleast get away from these people, don't want to hurt anybody that does not deserve it." goku said

"Fine lets go battle in those mountains over there." dio said

2 minutes later

"This is more like it! said goku

"Lets get over with this" Broly said

Then jotaro went into his stand and started punching broly rapidly but it was not enough to do a lot of damage so broly uppercutted him causing his teeth to go up with enough force to chop off parts of his tongue.

Goku kicked dio in the face with the back of his heel making a chunk of sharp teeth fall out but after that dio bit into goku's leg so goku was forced to swing his leg with so much force that he ended up launching dio into the mountain,causing rocks to pierce his back.

Then dio got really mad and yelled "muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda" while punching him rapidly. It was doing some serious damage so Goku leveled up to super Saiyan

Broly was man-handling jotaro. And broly still did not even need to level up to super Saiyan

Back At The Village

Naruto was relaxing back at his house because he just got done fighting, Suddenly BOOM

A big boom erupted and shook the house. At first he thought it was an earthquake but then he looked out of the window to see a big dust cloud. So he ran over to see what was happening, to his surprise it was a battle. Dio quickly noticed him and went to him to absorb his power but goku uses instant transmission to teleport in front of him and knock him back.

"He kid you better get out of here it is not safe for you!" Goku said

"I can take him!" yelled naruto

"NO Y-"before he could finish he started fighting dio and to his surprise he was holding up well against him so he decided to help jotaro fight broly. So then goku automatically switched to super saiyan blue

Jotaro was on the floor

"Heh heh, almost too easy" said broly while raising his fist to deliver the final blow but then suddenly goku grabbed his fist, using all of his strength he held him back long enough for jotaro to gain consciousness so then as goku held him back he went star platinum on him

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" Jotaro yelled while punching him in his stomach.

While jotaro was destroying broly's ribs the battle between naruto and dio was going good. Naruto was getting beat up pretty badly so he used at least 50 shadow clones so dio froze times to stack up a army of up to 200 daggers. When time unfroze all the daggers cut into each shadow clone as they rapidly disappeared. But the real Naruto was nowhere to be found. Then Naruto jumped out of the bushes and landed on his back and he held on to it trying to stab him with his shuriken but all it did was dent it. So he grabbed Naruto off his back and slammed him into the ground. Totally knocking him out.

"This is the end for you broly!" Yelled Goku. As he was lowering his foot to stomp his face.

"Wait!" Yelled broly

"What?!" Replied Goku

"I know that you have at least 1000 more pain staking fights like this to endure."

"What about it?." Asked Goku

"What about just one big fight?" Answered broly

"Go on…" said Goku

"What about I set up an army of all the anime villains and you set up an army of anime heros, we will have a year of preparation then we will do one big battle instead of 1000 separate fights."

"Ok the it's a deal" said Goku while shaking broly's hand

"See you in a year" said broly as pressing the dimension teleporter button

"STEAM ROLLER!!!!" YELLED DIO

Right before he can crush naruto with the steamroller he disappeared

"Well, let's get READY!" Said goku


	4. Goku's bizarre adventure 4

Goku's bizarre adventure 4

by Isaiah Klawes and Matthew Vitel

Goku's bizarre adventure 4

by Isaiah and Matthew

First if they needed to survive the anime villains then they would need to plant some senzu beans for healing, but with all the anime heroes they would need thousands.

"we need somebody fast to plant these senzu beans."

While recruiting anime characters they stumble upon a fast blue hedgehog from this anime called "sonic X"

"Hey, I'm here to fight in your inter-dimensional army! I heard it is a pretty hard challenge and i am up for any adventure."

said the blue hedgehog

"Me too, i love going on good news you're on our recruitment list "sonic"."

"That's my name!."

Sonic said.

"we also have other people to recruit from this dimension, but it says here that you are the main priority."

"Good!"

Sonic said.

"It does not however say your abilities! so can you tell me about them?"

"Speed"

Sonic exclaimed.

"I will be the judge of that, I'm fast too."

Goku said,

Sonic ran and as fast as he could, this was his chance to fight a boss that was not easy, this was his chance to save the universe rather than just one planet.

so he got ready and ZOOM he ran at speeds up to 765 miles per hour

Yet Goku could fly faster put he was still astonished by the ground speed.

"this guy would be perfect for planting senzu beans!"

Goku said to himself,

¨What did ya think"

said Sonic confidently

"it was amazing, you would be perfect for planting senzu beans back at the base"

"WHAT?! No, I want to fight, not be a farmer!"

yell sonic

"Don't worry about you and will naruto take shifts you will do it for 6 hours then naruto will do it for 6 hours then we will just leave the watering to our auto machines."

answered goku

"Fine but you guys are cooking dinner"

Answer sonic

"that will not be a problem. we will have scheduled lunch times in between training."

After the recruiting of sonic they spawned another portal appeared and Goku,Jotaro,and Naruto went to the next world which was in Tokyo.

When they got there they saw a battle and were about to jump in, but there was another hero who was buff and had a big smile

"IT IS OKAY NOW! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE"the man said, then there was a smaller kid who yelled "DETROOOOOOOOIT SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

the man said" good work young midoriya " "huh so Midoriya is his name" said Naruto goku used the teleport watch to find out who he is

"His name is Izuku Midoriya his friends call him deku he has a quirk passed down from all mite the greatest hero but his quirk can sometimes damage him"

"Alright we need to recruit him" said Jotaro

"Hey Midoriya, we need to recruit you"said Jotaro

"AH who are you people and how do you know my name and why do you want to recruit me for a team"said deku

Jotaro explained why

Deku said he would join and they had to go to the next world until…

Nomu came out of the portal

"I thought i defeated you" said all might , then frieza stepped out

"Hey goku i started an anime villain army so we can finally kill you"

"Already? It's only been a week!" said goku

"There's a lot more villains than you might think so bye-bye i must recruit some more villains" said frieza

then goku said

"Alright, let's split up to get more heroes. They split up and went to Bleach, One piece, HunterXHunter, Yu Gi-oh, Pokemon, Demon slayer, , Full metal alchemist, Attack on titan, Death note, sword art online, and fist of the north star. They ended up in the fire force and were planning to find this kid named Shinra and his "crew".

_**What will goku do next, will he and his new found friends be able to recruit and train enough heros to possibly beat Frieza's army. Find out next time on goku's bizarre adventure. **_

_And don't forget to add any feedback to improve this. _


	5. Goku's bizarre adventure 5

goku's bizarre adventure 5

By isaiah and matthew

it's been 3 months since they have recruited everybody and they been sticking to a strict schedule

5:00am wake up

5:15-6 cardio training

6:30-7:00 breakfast

7:05-12:30 upper body training

12:30- 1:00 lunch

1:05- 6:00 individual training (magic, pokemon, sparring, etc.)

6:15-7:00 dinner time

7-9:50 free time (shower, phone, etc.)

10-5 sleep

Everyday the anime team has been following this schedule while people from the anime food wars served food, and certain people trained for different types of anime master roshi trained humans. Yugi Mutou and ash trained card and pokemon type animes. Sonic trained fast anime characters. Speedwagon trained stand users, and whis trained the saiyans individually.

Everything was going fine until one night. Vegeta was going to get a drink of water in the kitchen. But when he drank the water he felt like an oversized worm slithered down his throat. Suddenly felt a sharp sting in his started yelling, the pain was excruciating. His yelling got the attention of josuke. he went and did the heimlich maneuver on him, but something was odd. he did not cough up any food, just water. Suddenly the water slither into the sink. This could mean only one thing. Anjuro Katagir was back to life. This also could mean they had some time of machine that could heal any type of living thing. They need to get that machine or else they would be unstoppable.

The next day they woke up they had a meeting led by josuke. Called _**The plan to infiltrate the enemy base **_

Their plan was to use toru hagakure from my hero academia to sneak through the enemy base while mapping out everything there. Then with the help of Rinka Urushiba from the anime tokyo esp, she would pull bulma through the wall that contained the machine and defuse it bring it here and resurrect the heros.

_**Could the hero possibly pull this off without getting caught, if so who should they resurrect and why? Find out next time on goku's bizarre adventure.**_

_**Don't forget to add any feedback on how you want this story to improve. **_


	6. Gokus bizarre adventure 6

Goku's bizarre adventure part 6

At the villain base lead by frieza everybody was fast asleep. Due to the harsh schedule the villains have been following, even more cruel and demanding than the hero's schedule. They place had been mapped out the night before. Bulma and Rinka Urushiba were sneaking around the base trying to find the wall that contained the machine on the other side of it.

_Suddenly _

A spotlight flashed onto bulma and Rinka Urushiba in broad daylight

(**STOP RIGHT THERE!) yelled a red ribbon guard from the guard tower.**

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled joseph joestar

"i got this" said naruto "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

goku and vegeta helped as Jotaro and kakyoin also helped

Midoriya and ichigo decided to also attack, Luffy joined in on the action as tanjiro was about to take on one of the enemies, then out of nowhere a titan appeared and was starting to attack.

The villains woke up from their nap

"Uhh… What is that racket?" frieza said

Members from the ginyu force busted into his room. "We might have a problem sir" Jeice said

They went into the camera room. On one camera a bunch of heroes were eliminating a bunch of red ribbon army soldiers, on the other was bulma and Rinka was holding hands while running through walls in their base.

"MAXIMUM SECURITY BREACH, EVERYBODY ATTACK THE HEROS DON'T HOLD BACK!" Freiza Yelled Into The Intercom

It was a total battle, fire, magic, meteors, and any type of power where being thrown back and forth.

"Alright we're here, lets get this cloning machine"bulma said to Rinka

Bulma throughout a poke ball and it sucked up the machine

"Hey, i thought you use those weird capsules" Rinka Urushiba said

"Lets just say i was desperate" Bulma said while grinning

[_**Flash back 1 week earlier]**_

(oh dang it, i left my empty capsules at home]

"Go Pikachu!" ash yelled while casting out his pokeball

Then pikachu appeared out of the ball

"You Make Capsules!?" asked bulma

"No this is a poke ball stupid!" yelled ash

"Can it suck up other things besides pets?" bulma asked

"Hey! For your information these are not pets! They are PokeMon!" Protested ash

"You didn't answer my question" Bulma Replied

"NO! THEY CANNOT SUCK UP Other things just pokemon" Ash said

"C'mon just let me se-"

"NO! THESE ARE MINE" Whined ash

"Fine" said bulma

_**Later that night**_

Bulma opened the door to the boys room she saw ash asleep

She then reached into his bag and stole the poke ball out of it and replaced it with a decoy toy she bought at ballmart for 4 zeni.

Then began to work her magic

_**Flashback over **_

"Alright let's get out before we get killed!" said Rinka Urushiba

"Also did you remember to get ash a new poke ball" Rinka Urushiba said

"Uhh…" bulma said

_**Outside the base **_

"Go Charizard" ash said While holding his decoy poke ball in the air

Crack

His toy pokeball busted into pieces

"What the h-"

_**BAM**_

A titan stepped on the puny human

Bulma and Rinka Urushiba ran out the base

"Alright guy you can stop fighting we gotta relocate" bulma said on her walkie talkie to the heros

**Will the team be able to escape, and if they do. Who should they resurrect on their new machine. Find out next time on goku's bizarre adventure!**

_**Please Be sure to add any feedback on how this story could improve.**_


End file.
